1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a black phosphorous-based electronic device and a method for manufacturing the device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multi-functional black phosphorous-based electronic device with a junction structure formed in a black phosphorous-based single channel using partial doping, and a method for manufacturing the device.
2. Related Art
Recently, black phosphorous (BP) has been rediscovered as a material for a stacked two-dimensional semiconductor. BP will be useful as an active material for nanoscale devices in the future. The rapidly growing interest in BP has focused primarily on ultra-thin-film or 2D forms. A major advantage of 2D BP compared to graphene is that it has a natural bandgap, thereby enabling the fabrication of various electronic devices such as transistors. The electrical properties of atomic thin BP may be controlled by external gating or chemical doping. The chemical doping stable in an atmospheric condition is essential to control a carrier concentration and electrical properties of the semiconductor material.
Various homo-junctions, hetero-junctions and complex devices based on 2D materials have been provided using various chemical doping processes. Surface charge doping as a simple approach without the introduction of significant defects has been extensively used to control the chemical and electrical properties of 2D materials. In the transition metal dichalcogenide (TMDC), such as MoS2 and WS2, chemical doping of potassium, benzylbiozene, chlorine, NO2 and DNA has been extensively used for the generation of charge carriers in 2D materials. Relatively little research has been done on successful BP doping methods.
Among these studies, surface adsorbed cesium carbonate (Cs2CO3) and molybdenum trioxide (MoO3) have been introduced onto the BP surface as donors and acceptors to achieve a controllable doping effect. However, this approach is limited to a low doping regime. Control of charge carriers in a wide manner (from non-degenerate to degenerate doping levels) is an important issue in developing electromagnetic functions in BP applications.
Previously, charge carrier doping into BPs as coupled with electrostatic gating has been reported. In this connection, the doping level is controlled up to the electric region. However, in spite of its practical importance, the conventional doping methods have limitations in that the effect thereof is made only in a non-degenerate range. A wide range of doping onto the thin atomic BP has not yet been well studied. In a reported BP-based diode, the diode operates only when a gate voltage is applied, but the diode function is lost immediately when there is no gate voltage.